


senku gives gen a present :)

by ghostwing



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, my only contribution to sengen week 2020, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwing/pseuds/ghostwing
Summary: sengen week 2020 lets go
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	senku gives gen a present :)

"Okay," The scientist began, poorly disguised anticipation showing through in his voice. "Are your eyes closed?"

Gen laughed. "Yes, Senku, for the fifth time, my eyes are very much closed."

"No peeking, mentalist?"

"Not a single peek to be found."

Senku snorted in amusement, a rare reaction that put a fond grin on the other's face. He stood with his eyes still very much shut, a hand held out expectantly.

"Okay," A small weight was placed into Gen's hand as the scientist spoke. "You can open your eyes now."

Blue eyes fluttered open to meet the deep crimson he was so familiar with, yet could never grow used to. Gen could damn well get lost in those eyes, but that was a thought he would put aside for later, during one of their late night observatory conversations. Now wasn't the time to open his heart out to bleed dry through the stars and hushed whispers.  
He looked down.

"Senku, this-"

"It's a magician's wand." 

The mentalist blinked.

"This is a twig, Senku."

He shook his head. "It's a wand in the shape of a twig, actually."

The two held eye contact; seconds stuttering by as the air held something unspoken - that is, until the two of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"You even took the leaves off," Gen breathed, between two bouts of laughter. He poked Senku in the side with it, laughing harder as the action earned a squawk from the boy. "How kind of you."


End file.
